In certain tactical situations, a firearm user can benefit from a specific set of firearm attributes that can be achieved through the use of a muzzle mounted device. For example, one tactical situation may require maximum sound suppression while optical heat distortion from a hot sound suppressor may not be a concern. Another tactical situation may require sound suppression and minimal optical heat distortion in addition to minimizing debris that results from discharging the firearm. Additionally, a tactical situation can change such that firearm attributes that were important at an earlier time are of much less importance at a later time. Traditionally, a firearm user had few options for altering the attributes of the firearm using different muzzle mounted devices and very little flexibility, especially in the field. It is desirable, therefore, to create a suitable muzzle mountable device for any given tactical situation.